The five-day international symposium will deal with important aspects of the chemistry and biology of synthetic and naturally-occuring peptides. The program will include an overview of the biological signficance of peptides, the isolation and characterization of peptide-receptor interactions and the structure and synthesis of peptides. Main, keynote lectures will be followed by poster sessions on related themes. The final session of the symposium will be novel in that it will be devoted to speculation about the future of these areas of chemistry and biology. The approach and subject matter will be interdisciplinary. The proceedings of the symposium will be published.